


Finding Hope

by Dracosani



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, First Kiss, Identity Reveal, M/M, Miscommunication, Mistaken Identity, Pre-Relationship, Secret Identity, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracosani/pseuds/Dracosani
Summary: Silas must marry to help the kingdom but a mysterious stranger makes him question his decision.
Relationships: Silas Dengdamor/Prince Panto Trost
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The sun shone brightly over the tops of the Marshmallow Mountains in the distance as Silas sat in the library hiding from Wygar training, both him and his mother were both adamant that Silas learn to fight and use the scissor sword. But he always felt more at peace in the library studying, he was not a fighter like his father before him, he could see the disappointment on his mother’s face every time he would fail to land one hit. He would squirrel himself away in the huge library till Wygar gave up for the day. He had just got to an interesting part in his book when the large doors to the room opened and a dark-haired figure peered around into the room.

“There you are” Farson grinned, bounding into the room. “Hiding again?”

Silas sighed heavily leaning against the window, “is he still looking for me? Or do I have to hide here till the end of time”

Fason chuckled “you are such a nerd brother, I know you love it in here” his face then grew solemn “No there was another uprising with the Trosts he went with mother and some of his men to handle it”

Silas turned to the window, peering out into the fields beyond where the Trosts called home. His brother sat across him on the window seat, huddled up with his arms wrapped around his knees. His glaze followed Silas down the valley.

“I hate all this fighting, I wish it could all just stop”

“As do I brother”

Farson turned back to Silas, “I heard some interesting news, apparently we will be receiving a visit from the kings of Bubbletwin across the eastern sea”

“How do you know this?”

“I overheard mother speaking to one of the maids to arrange rooms for them, she want to have an alliance against the mage should he ever try to take our land”

“An alliance? Why now?”

“The Kellum knights have attacked further inland and she said that we couldn’t take a risk to wait for them to come to us”

“Do you know when the Kings of Bubbletwin arrive?”

“I’m not sure but mother is already planning a week-long celebration to welcome them”

Silas turned back to the window leaning his head on the cool glass, it would be nice to see new people. Due to the hostilities of the neighbouring Trosts, it was dangerous to venture outside without a scissor sword. They both had been trapped within the castle grounds because of it, but the fact seem to have a greater toll on Farson who unlike Silas loved exploring the sprawling forest outside the castle. But due to the increasing tension his mother banned him from leaving the castle walls of course that didn’t stop him from sneaking out after hours.

Silas leaned against the frame of the window looking down on the grounds, at the guards that were continually patrolling against the Trost or the Kellum Knights. There seemed to be no end to the current warring groups.

* * *

The sun had dipped behind the Marshmallow Mountains, the servants had lit candles to keep away the darkness. Silas had been called to dinner in the grand dining room where he met with his mother and brother. As they sat down to the meatloaf that the cook prepared for them, their mother tutting at the Trosts for making such disruptions before the arrival of the Kings of Bubbletwin.

“You will be there on time and presentable right Farson?” their mother pointedly asked her younger son. As Farson halfway through stuffing his face with food, pouted causing his already full face to bloat causing Silas to hang his head to hide the smile on his face least it irks their mother.

“And you Silas, will have to be attentive to their son, be a good host to him while his fathers and I discuss political matters”

“Me mother?”

“Yes, their son is of a similar age to you and it would be good to show him around”

Silas squirmed uncomfortably, he was not used to being a host, usually he preferred to keep to himself. But he was well aware that his mother would press him that he had a duty to his kingdom.

“When will they be arriving?”

“Tomorrow in the afternoon, we will be greeting them when they arrive by boat and will be staying with us for a week _**And**_ I want both of you to be on your best behaviour”

The family went back to their meal as their mother had put the final word on the table. Silas turned back to his own meal, his stomach squirmed with the thought of his responsibility but he would uphold it. 

* * *

The next morning had Frija ordering the multiples of servants to have the west wing set up for the new arrivals. Many hands were busy building and fixing rooms up for the new occupants. Their mother demanded that they both fixed themselves up before the guests arrived, Farson pouted and whined, he had always hated the pageantry of their position grumbled as he stomped his way to his room to get ready. Silas met up with him, both dress in forest green tunics and tan pants, silver scissors hung at their sides, as they stood side by side at the bay watching the boats swaying in the docks.

“You tidy up very well brother maybe we should have people come more often”

Farson harrumphed tugging at his collar, fidgeting in place.

“I can’t breathe in this thing”

“Farson will you behave” Frija demanded down the line as the family stood side at the dock awaiting the Kings of Bubbletwin. Wygar stood on the other side of Frija as the royal guard chortle.

“You have a better chance of devouring Mashmallow Mountains before he will ever act so princely”

Silas chuckled along before a sharp glare from Frija silenced both of them. Soon an enormous sail boat breached the horizon, the bright blue ship glided gently in the water as it moved closer. The linemen hurried forward as the boat lined up against the dock and smoothly came to a halt. The men grabbed the mooring ropes as they fell from the boat to tie them to the dock as the ramp was lowered to allow the passengers to depart. Frija stepped forward and Silas, Farson and Wygar followed suit as the Kings of Bubbletwin got off the boat, King Samrin was a tall broad man with stern eyes settled in a weary bearded face, he wore the crest of Bubbletwin, a royal blue bubble with silver stars on his teal tunic. King Harian stood by his side, a slender man with long honeyed hair and kinder eyes in teal blue with the same crest as he held his husband arm as they both strode down on to the dock. Another man followed them, built as a smaller version of King Samrin with the same stern eyes but with the honeyed hair of King Harian.

Frija stepped forward once more to greet the newcomers.

“Welcome to our kingdom, I trust that you had a pleasant journey”

“Yes thank you, we are so happy to be here to meet you and talk about an alliance between us” King Harian smiled reaching out to shake Frijas hand.

“Of course, it is in our best interest to work together to prevent the Mage from overrunning into our lands” Frija agreed, turning to the younger Prince. “And you must be Prince Gernji”

“Yes my lady, it is an honour to meet you”

“Such a gentleman, these are my sons Farson”

“Hi” Farson quipped,

“and Silas”

Silas raised his hand to greet Prince Gernji “It is a pleasure to meet you”

Prince Gernji held Silas’s hand raised it and bowed. Silas flushed brightly unaware of how to react to such a blatant gesture.

“My, your son is such a charming man, why don’t we all go inside you must be exhausted from your long journey”

Frija lead the family along the dock back to the castle, idly chatting with the Kings of Bubbletwin with Wygar, Prince Gernji, Silas and Farson followed closely behind.

“Forgive me if I was too forward”

Silas flushed looking up at the Prince, stammering.

“N..not at all, I was just surprised”

“I hope I haven’t made you think ill of me”

“Please do not think that, I am very flattered”

Silas felt a nudge to the side and turned to see Farson making kissy face at him, Silas shoved him playfully and groaned at his brother immaturity.


	2. Chapter 2

Freija settled them in the grand hall and had the maid bring sweet tea and cookies for the visitors, Silas sat awkwardly nursing a cup of sweet tea as Freija made small talk with the two kings as they chatted about weather, the journey and the problem of the Mage. Silas listened in and out of the conversation, not really paying any attention to the topic till.

“Well Silas?”

Silas jerked upright, confusion evident on his face, his mothers pinched face displeased that her son was not paying attention.

“I um well”

“My son I’m afraid does not have much thought in the way of war”

“Well not many have the stomach for the more violence part of ruling” King Samrin pointed out over his cup of tea.

“Now my love” King Harian interjected resting his hand on his husbands arm “There has been many a war that has been won through peace” turning to Silas he asked “do you believe this is the case?”

Silas fidgeted in his seat, uncomfortable in the spotlight as all eyes turned curiously to him “Well” he started “I don’t think… war is always the way to way to gain peace its possible to find common ground in order to live together peacefully”

King Samrin raised his eyebrow questioningly “and you believe that we could do that with the Mage?”

Silas blinked then flushed brightly realising that he was unaware that they had been conversing about the Mage “Oh… er… I meant..”

“As I said my son doesn’t have much opinion on the state of warfare” Frija reprimanded, pointedly frowning at Silas at his display of ignorance on the subject before turning back to her guests “I’m sure you all must be tired from your long journey, we have your room set and ready for you, perhaps you would like to rest before dinner?”

“That sound lovely” King Harian exclaimed “sleeping in an boat no matter the size is a very uncomfortable experience”

The group stood, Freija called the servants to gather the dishes as she lead them to the west wing of the castle, where their luggage had already been taken to, in order to rest and freshen up.

“Silas please try to refrain from embarrassing me while we have this visit” Freija hissed at her son, as she made her own way to the quarters to freshen up.

Silas sighed and hung his head, his brother nudged him drawing his attention, “don’t let mother get to you, besides I think Gernji ‘likes’ you” his face filled with childish mirth.

Silas frowned but couldn’t help the flush that covered his face, elbowing his brother back sharply he added “don’t be such a dummy, he was just being polite”

Farson rolled his eyes at his brothers naivete, “well he certainly didn’t kiss my hand”

“You are too young to have a suitor”

“Well you are not”

Silas flushed brightly at the thought of the prince having any interest in him. Shaking his head to rid himself of such ideas he scowled down at his brother.

“Where did you learn such things?”

“In the town everyone knows that, there’s a thing that helps you find the person you are supposed to be with”

“A thing?”

“Yes, well no body knows what it is, only that it helps you find your soulmate”

“Well I think your friends are just filling your head with nonsense”

“Nu-huh, my friends know people who has happened to. They found their soulmates because the thing lead them to each other”

Silas sighed, sometimes Farson’s imagination would run away with him.

“Well I don’t believe in this thing and shouldn’t you be getting ready for dinner”

Silas pushed Farson in the direction of his room, tired of the empty talk about an invisible thing that helps people get together. Farson grumbled at the obvious ruse to get him to stop talking.

“Fine I’m going but it’s the truth”

Farson exclaimed before running off down the hall. Silas shook his head, amused at how imaginative and open-minded his little brother was. Things like soulmates didn’t exist and least of all an imaginary thing that helped you find them.

* * *

Dinner was lively, at least between the adults of the group as the conversation flowed at one side of the table it was stilted on the other. Farson, Silas and Gernji sat in silence picking at their plates, absently prodding their food while glancing awkwardly at each other.

“So… Silas what do you do for fun?” Gernji asked, pulling down his cutlery and focusing on Silas.

Silas froze still unused to being the centre of attention for anyone, Farson kept his head low, eyes darting in between the two.

“Well… I like to read” Silas replied, internally wincing at how lame he sounded.

“Oh… what do you like reading?”

“Umm…. Books?”

Farson dropped his head in to his plate to cover his face, his shoulder shaking in mirth in his brother’s embarrassment. Silas flushed bright, humiliation written over his face, as he stammered trying to correct himself.

“I mean… Well that is to say…” he spluttered, red-faced.

“I’ve never had the patience for books myself, but you must be very smart. I admire intelligence in a man”

Silas swore that his face was blistering red as he tried to comprehend the compliment. Gernji perhaps realizing Silas’s predicament, coughed discreetly, trying to find an outing for Silas.

“I mean to say you must be very smart”

“Thank you”

The awkward silence descended between them as they returned to picking at their food. Farson eyes zig-zagged between both Silas and Gernji.

“Silas’s practicing scissor fighting” Farson quipped.

Silas popped his head up at his brothers interference, groaning inwardly at needed his brothers help to entertain the foreign prince.

“You practice scissor sword fighting?”

“Umm… Yes well I am currently studying it”

“I too am currently studying the art of sword fighting, perhaps we could practice tomorrow?”

Before Silas could respond, Farson interjected on his behalf.

“He can, he and Waygar normally practice in the courtyard. You should come and practice with them”

Silas sent a sharp glare at Farson for providing that information but also that he would probably be stuck having to attend Waygar’s fencing lessons. After all it wouldn’t do to pull out of an invitation to a guest, no matter how informally it was given. Silas plastered on a smile, resigned to the fact that he would have to endure one of Wygar harsh lesson tomorrow. Turning to Genji he offered.

“Yes, it would be enjoyable if you came”

“I would be happy to attend, perhaps we could learn from each other also”

“Yes, that would be nice”

Silas could see Farson smirk out of the corner of this eyes and made a mental note to hide Farson’s pet rock for payback.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was warm and clear, the courtyard was clear except for Silas, Gernji and Wygar. Silas sat at the side of the yard watching the other two demonstrate their stances and paring, he shifted subtly trying not to show his boredom. Sword fighting had never interested him, the violence just seemed ugly and except for his mothers and Wygars insistence. He never gave any thought to the need to defend himself for he had always preferred to use his words to find a common ground. A sudden clash and clanger snapped him out of his musing as he looked over at the duelling two. Wygar had disarmed Gernji and had his sword aimed at his neck. Silas clapped, stepping forward to congratulate Wygar.

“Well done Wygar”

“Yes I must admit I underestimated you” Gernji admitted, picking up his sword and checking it for damage.

“Wygar is one of the most skilled scissor swordsman in the lands, there are not many that can best him” Silas boasted.

“You show your move before you attack, you hesitate briefly and that shows your opponent when they can counter. Now try that again but his time don’t think about your attack, just attack” Wygar instructed, allowing Gernji to pick up his sword to resume the fight.

Silas stepped back as they raised their swords once more. Gernji feint an attack on the left before striking from the right but Wygar’s sword stopped it before countering with an attack of his own. The clangs of the swords filled the courtyard, as both men parried their move and attacks. Their audience watched politely, King Harian and king Samrin sat with Frija in a overhanging balcony looking down at the spectacle lounging on heavily cushion chairs, drinking the ice tea being served in long glasses laced with ice. Clapping politely at every point made by each participants, heads bowed occasionally in whispers.

The sounds of the swords clashing rang through the courtyard, the light reflecting off the blades causing blinding rays of light to flash in the air. Soon Wygar suddenly twisting the blade in his hands causing the blade Gernji held to fly out of his hand and land a couple of meters away, cementing Wygar victory. Applause filled the air, Farson whooped earning a small discreet glare from his mother for displaying ungentlemanly behaviour.

“Well done, it was very close” Silas clapped, nudging his brother lightly to get him to watchout for his mother.

“Well, it does seem I need some more training”

“Silas why don’t you show Prince Gernji the palace gardens before dinner” Freija called out.

“Yes mother, Prince Gernji would you care to join me?”

Gernji bowed low before offering his arm to Silas, “I would be delighted”

Silas blushed before linking his own arm with Gernji and walked with him down the rows of daffodils and roses.

“So are you enjoying Wendimoor?”

“Yes the views here are impeccable” Gernji replied staring intently at Silas, provoking a darker shade to filled Silas face.

“Erm… er..” Silas stammer releasing is arm from Gernji, turning away from the other trying to compose himself. Stepping away to get a small distance away from the other, walking over to one of the rose bushes, gently brushing his fingers over the petals.

“You flatter me but…”

“I apologise I never mean to make you uncomfortable”

“No” Silas whirled around, embarrassed to have shamed his guest, “I sorry, I am just not used to such comments”

“Really” Gernji eyebrows rose high, shock on his face, “I do not think any man in your court nor in your kingdom could deny your beauty”

“Please Gernji, you flatter me too much”

“And you cannot be so blind to not know your effect on everyone around you”

Silas turned, his face heated and scarlet, his heart thumping wildly as he saw the sincerity in Gernji eyes. The awkward pause between them thicken the air, Silas rubbed the back of his head, not sure what to say.

“Your highness pardon my intrusion but dinner is being served” a timid servant intruded.

The two jumped apart, flustering as they tried to compose themselves.

“Ahem, shall we return to the castle” Gernji holding his arm out to Silas

Silas nodded, accepting Gernji’s arm, wrapping his hand around his arm. Still flushing they both walked back to the palace.

The lunch was served on the veranda, spaghetti and meatballs. The talk around the table was sourced mainly from the Kings Harian and Samrin and Queen Frija, with the younger members filling in with a short answer to questions. The meal passed uneventfully and soon seem to be dusk, Frija bid goodnight to the Kings as they set off to their wings.

Silas resigned himself to his own quarters, he had been coming back from the bathroom after brushing his teeth when he had a knock on the door.

“Yes” He opened the door to a young servant girl standing in the hallway.

“Pardon me your highness but your mother requests your presence”

“I see, I’ll be right there”

Silas hurried, behind the young girl till they reached the queens quarters, bowing the girl left him to return to whence she came. He knock on the door, announcing his arrival and waited for his mother to call him in.

“Come in”

Silas pushed the door opened, peering into the vast chamber, “you called for me mother?”

“Yes, come in”

Silas stepped into the room, the vast chamber decorated with green and gold embroidery hanging from the walls, a thick carpet of forest green silenced his footsteps. The room was lit by multiple candles held by golden candlesticks and a huge fire that lay in the fireplace. A large desk of dark wood, piled high with papers and Freija sat on the other side, seemingly engrossed in her work. A feather pen scratching at the paper before her.

Clearing his throat, he stood at attention. “Ahem, you ask to see me mother”

“Yes, we have arranged an alliance with the kings of Bubbletwin and we have been able to agree on almost all of the terms. They agree to sent extra soldiers to help with the disruption that those disastrous ‘ _Trosts’_ had done to our land and agree to ally themselves with us should it come to war with the Mage”

“Mother, though I am happy you have been able to come to an arrangement, do you really believe it could lead to war?”

Freija sighed heavily, looking up at her son disappointedly “You can never trust those Trost, I have told you this”

Silas cowed under his mothers harsh glare.

“Beside there is one thing they have asked for in return, your hand in marriage to their son”

“What, mother no, I barely know him”

“Has he been insulted you? Has he shown you any reason to dislike him?”

“No but..”

“Then its settle you will marry him at the end of the week”

“WHAT?!? Mother No, I cannot marry someone I do not love”

“You will learn to love him, love does not belong in our relations”

“Mother you cannot force me to marry a man I just met a day ago”

“Your happiness is not your choice, you are a Dengdamor. Your only duty is to what is the best for the kingdom”

“But I..”

“Silas you are too soft hearted to understand how to rule a kingdom, I know you have desired to help the kingdom. Despite your weak attempts to quell the conflict between us and the Trosts, it is worse than ever. Has any of your so call ‘ _talks’_ worked?”

“Well…”

“And the mage? How will you help fight against him? Do you believe your _‘talk’_ will swayed from possible attack for him?”

“I…” Silas had been struck dumb, it was true everything he had tried before to resolved the conflict had failed miserably.

Freija stood up and walked around the desk to her son, resting her hand on Silas’s shoulder, she spoke softly. “I know you want to help this kingdom and make me proud and this is the way, Gernji is a good man, he will take good care of you and you will serve this kingdom by helping bring allies to defend this kingdom”

Silas stood silent, his mind whirling and his stomach felt like a weight in his body.

“Make me proud son” Freija added “Do you agree?”

“I… Yes”

Freija smiled at her son “Wonderful, your marriage will be arranged at the end of the week, we will be celebrating with several days of masquerade balls”

“Wait, why so quicky?”

“The trip takes two weeks to travel one way between our kingdoms and war seem inevitable within the next month or so, it would be best to speed along the process to tie the alliance between the kingdoms”

Silas stood silently.

“That’s all, you may go now” Freija dismissed returning to her work.

Silas feet felt heavy as he dragged himself away from his mother’s chamber and back to his own bedroom. He laid on his bed and wept.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day came so soon, the bright morning light cutting through the window, dragging Silas from his restless sleep. He moved through his morning routine in a daze, at he stared into the mirror in his bathroom, it hit him, he was getting married. He pressed his face into hands as he tried to make sense of his life now, in several days he would be married and most likely have to follow his husband to his kingdom, leaving his home. A servant announced that breakfast had been served in the great hall. As he exited his room he bumped into Prince Gernji who seem to be waiting awkwardly for him.

“Prince Silas” Prince Gernji bowed, straightening up and spoke casually to Silas. “I assume your mother has spoken to you about our arrangement”

“Yes, it seems that we will be wed at the end of this week”

“I want you to know that I will do my best to make sure you will never want for anything and that your happiness will be my top priority”

Silas flushed, he never had anyone proclaim such devotion to him.

“Please Prince Gernji, do not trouble yourself so on my behalf”

“Prince Silas when I first saw you, I had hoped to one day ask for your hand, my only regret is the circumstance for our betrothal”

Silas’s face if possible heated further, face turned away in embarrassment, not used to such compliments.

“Err… um… maybe we should get to the hall, everyone must be waiting for us” Hoping to change the subject, not sure he could withstand anymore flattery.

Prince Gernji held his arm out and Silas wrapped his own arm around the other and they both made their way to the hall.

As they stepped into the hall, king Harian and king Samrin sat together alongside Queen Freija, all three smiled widely as they both entered together. Freija fussed over Silas liked her hadn’t for the last several years, both made to sit together as they all tucked into pancakes. The lively chatter of wedding arrangement flew over Silas head as out of the courner of his eye Farson glared at him. 

After breakfast they had arranged for Silas to spend the day with Gernji, starting with a coach ride through the valley before the Marshmallow Mountain and have tea on the grassy hills over-looking the plains. But first he had freshen up, heading back to him room where Farson manage to ambush him.

“What do you think you are doing?”

“Farson you scared me, what do you mean? I’m going to get ready to tour the valley with Gernji”

“No, how can you accept this marriage? You don’t even love the man”

“Farson it is my duty to do what is best for the kingdom and that means marrying Prince Gernji”

“There must be another way? You shouldn’t have to give your life away to make others happy”

“Farson you are too young to realise that I have a responsibility to protect this kingdom and its people and that overshadows my needs”

“Why do you sound like mother? Why do you let her continue to force you to do these things?”

“Enough Farson, you are still a child you do not know the duties we have to hold to keep this kingdom together”

“Fine, do what you think is right, I am going to find a way to stop this” and with that he stormed off.

Silas sighed, Farson had yet to realise that they didn’t have the freedom to do as they wish, unlike the people of Wendimoor they had a duty too. Turning back to his room to get ready to spend the day with Gernji.

* * *

The day had passed smoothly, Silas and Gernji had ridden through the valley and had a rest stop on one of the many small hills, where a small picnic had been set up for them. As they dined on sandwiches and lemonade, Silas pointed out the forest and the canals of Wedimoor.

“And what are thoses?” Gernji asked, pointing out the tiny farmlands in the distance.

“Those are the farmlands that belong to the Trosts”

“I see, the same that you are having disputes with?”

Silas nodded, looking around for anything to change the subject. Gernji place his hand upon Silas’s, his eyes sharpened as he promised.

“I’m sorry, I shall ensure that they will never trouble you again”

“No” Silas gasped, wrenching his hand away aghast, “I do not wish any war or bloodshed on this land”

Gernji raised his eyebrow in confusion “But haven’t those people threatened you and your family, how can you defend that?”

Silas had no words to respond to that, he had never been able to convince many of his point of view but in his heart, he knew that war would never be the way to peace.

“Promise me Gernji, no war” he begged earnestly.

Gernji sighed but nodded “very well if it is your wish”

“Yes”

“Fine”

They resumed their picnic, an uncomfortable silence settled between them as they sipped their lemonade. The rest of the day continued with stilted conversation and difficult silence.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the end of the day as the twilight painted the sky with hues of pink and red, they made their way back to the castle in order to prepare for the masquerade ball that many servants were rushing around to set up as the evening drew closer. Freija had arranged for Silas costume to be sent to his room. He found it lay upon his bed, a long emerald silk jacket with gold stitching. A wide gold belt clinched his waist also lined with emerald buttons, dark green pants combined with green boots with gold buttons.

Looking in the mirror, he breathed deeply nervous as he would have to take centre place to welcome the nobles with his mother not to mention having to have his engagement suddenly announced.

Before he knew it the time had arrived for his entrance in the great hall, a servant knocked politely relaying his mothers request for his presence. Sighing he picked up his golden face mask with teal feathers. Arriving at the grand hall, the cavernous room echoing the laughter from the colourful crowd all dressed in a rainbow of colours.

His mother dressed a vibrant red and gold with a red mask with gold feathers, stood proud with his brother. Farson wore a teal and bright green suit lined with silver trimmings and a green mask with silver glitter lining the eye area. Both stood on the top of the stairs waiting him.

“Ladies and gentlemen of Wendimoor, may I present Queen Frija, Prince Silas and Prince Silas”

They made their way down the steps to the noble waiting, who bowed their heads in greeting. Gernji and his family had already arrived to the party and were waiting for them. Gernji wore a vibrant scarlet and purple costume with dark blue lining and a purple mask with silver trimmings. He bowed low to Silas and held a handout to the other. Silas’s mother discreetly nudged Silas’s back and whispered low in his ear.

“Go, dance with your husband-to-be”

Silas obediently took the hand, ignoring Farson subtle glare even through his mask.

The evening drew on, Silas danced with Gernji for most of the dance, stopping only to speak to other nobles or his soon-to-be-inlaws. He laughed along and spoke to the nobles but mostly stood quietly and only spoke to agree or add small inputs to the conversation. He was never good at conversing with other nobles. Luckily Gernji seem to be deeply engrossed in a conversation with another noble and Silas took the opportunity to escape.

Escaping to the vast balcony, only a few people many in pairs having hushed conversations intermingling with laughter. Silas wished he felt the same, he couldn’t help but feel like his life was being swept away under his feet without his control. He had no control over his own life but he had to believe he was doing something right.

A small noise stole his attention, the noise seemed to come from the edge of the balcony by the wall just behind the huge velvet purple curtains. For a split second he wondered if he should call for Wygar, it could be an intruder. Steeling himself, he was a prince, he must be able to able to defend himself and the castle, with a trembling hand he swept aside the curtain hiding a figure behind it.

What he found was a man, tall and broad, dressed in a dark blue and purple suit with a matching blue and purple mask. Blue eyes met brown, in a single electrical spark, time stood still there were only the two of them for what seemed like forever.

A burst of laughter from the hall breaking the silence on the balcony and tearing the hold between the two. Silas flushed, embarrassed that he had been caught staring at a stranger, noticing that the strangers glove seemed to be stuck in the vines that wrapped over the balcony.

“Are you ok? Do you need help?” gesturing towards the trapped hand.

The man stared at his trapped hand and blinked, seeming noticing for the first time. “Erm yes, it seems as though I’m stuck”

“Here let me help”

“No, it ok you don’t have…”

Silas had already started tugging at the vines, pulling at the thick stems. Somehow while he was pulling at the leaves, he realised how close he was to the other man. Close enough to feel the heat from the solid body, Silas face burned brighter as he tugged more frantically in order to quickly free the other man. Luckily the vines start to relax allowing the man to pull his hand free from the glove that remain entangled.

“Thank you”

“That’s ok, how did you get stuck?”

“Erm… I just needed a break so I came out and I tripped and fell, what are you doing here?”

“It’s far too noisy inside” Silas laughed, the silence between them relaxed. Silas looked at the other, able to fully take in the others far superior stature. He may have even been broader than Gernji. He flushed as he realised how his thoughts strayed. It was unbecoming for a prince like himself to lose his focus to a stranger.

He cleared his throat hoping that his pause hadn’t made the other uncomfortable. “Do you live nearby sir?”

The other chuckled, a low rumbling sound that made Silas’s heartbeat just a little harder. “You could say that” he admitted cryptically. “What about you? I dare say I don’t think I have seen you around but I guess the mask could have something to do with it” he teased.

Silas flushed under his mask, the strangers light tease causing his heart to thump a little harder. He chuckled, “perhaps we could seek each other’s company and get to know each other”

The other man tilted his head in what Silas hoped was agreement, though he mental scowled himself for being so forward. Luckily the other didn’t seem to mind or didn’t notice, Silas prayed for his self-respect that it was the later.

“Of course from what I have met of some of the company in the party they are quite dull but we could entertain ourselves out here” the other laughed, “tell me what kind of things do you like?”

“What?” Silas asked confused.

“We may as well get to know each other while we are here” the taller man reasoned. Leaning against the stone railing on one arm casually, a playful smirk in his voice.

“Ah y-yes of course, well what would you like to know?”

The stranger shrugged, “Anything, how about… what’s your favourite food?”

“Oh er” Silas rested his hand under his chin in thought before turning to the other, “smores obviously, they are the most delicious thing ever made” he excitedly answered.

The stranger laughed “mine too, it’s so warm and gooey. It’s the best” he agreed.

“What about your favourite animal?” Silas enquired, enjoying the new information from this mysterious dashing stranger.

“Well that’s easy, the rainbow dragon. What other creature can you ride on rainbows with”

“You’ve ridden a rainbow dragon?!” Silas asked in awe of the other, he knew those creatures were notoriously hard to find and difficult to tame let alone ride. “What was it like?”

The other man laughed, “well it wasn’t easy, I fell off so many times”

“But that is amazing, how did you find one?” Silas begged to know, he had never seen a rainbow dragon only read about them from the books in the library.

“Well they usually live in the sky but you have to wait till it rains and there is a rainbow in the sky, if you go the end of the rainbow. You can find them at the end where they use the rainbow to come down to the ground”

“That sounds so fantastic, you’re so lucky but how did you ride one?”

“It wasn’t easy I had to slowly build their trust with me and when they do, then they let you ride them”

Silas was in awe of the other man, he never usually left the walls of the castle grounds, if he felt brave enough he could sneak into the village market with Farson. He felt small in the presence of a man who had the courage to do things he could only dream of, but at the same time he wanted to know more about him.

“What else have you done?”

The man looked at Silas curiously, “I don’t want to bore you” he said hesitantly.

“No, please I want to know more” Silas asked sincerely, looking up into the blue eye surrounded by the blue and purple colours of his mask hiding his face. Silas had a sudden urge to rip away the shield that hid the other from him and look at the others face.

There was a strange pause between them as though everything froze except for them, Silas felt himself drawn to this man more than he had to anyone else.

Suddenly a roar of laughter from the hall crash their peace and Silas drew back, embarrassed to have caught so unaware. The other man coughed, clearing his throat, turning away to look over the view of the valley that was provided. Silas inwardly cursed, he had humiliated himself in front of this man, clearly the other was also embarrassed for him.

_Dang it Silas, what have you done?_

He forced himself to push through his anxiety, hoping he had not ruined his opportunity to know the other. “S-so t-tell me more”

The other turned in what could be surprise and scratched the back of his head and chuckled “well if you insist”

* * *

The night drew on and Silas talked and laughed with the stranger, they seem to have much in common. They loved smores and iced tea, they both liked music and had an annoying younger sibling. The time seem to vanish as both of them laughed and talked, Silas had never had so much fun with someone who wasn’t his brother. The band in the ballroom began a soft slow waltz, the musical notes floated through the air and danced around them. The man looked at Silas with a wistful look in his eyes before holding his hand out to Silas,

“May I have this dance?”

Silas once again flushed beneath his mask and accepted the offer. The other pulled Silas gently into his arms, wrapping one around his waist and held his hand in the other. Leading him in a slow dance beneath the stars. Silas’s heartbeat thunderously in his chest, as he felt the sturdy body of the other man swaying close to his. His mind preoccupied with the warmth of the other, that his feet caught the other, making him stumble further into the others chest.

“Careful” the man laughed, his strong arms steadying Silas.

“S-sorry” Silas flustered, his humiliation could not be worse. He steadied himself, forcing himself to calm down and move in time to the music.

“Don’t worry about it” the other man said holding Silas closer than he needed to, leading them both as they twirled on the balcony.

All of Silas’s senses were captivated by the stranger. Everything faded away and it was just the two of them under the moon and stars. Their eyes were locked together, seeing nothing else and their arms held the other close as they drifted. Not a word was spoken and neither did one have to be as the world stopped only for them.

Unfortunately, it couldn’t last as a burst of laughter from inside pulled them unwillingly out of their bubble. The soft waltz had long ended and a lively song was playing, reluctantly they both pulled away from each other. Their words escaping them and they stood before each other. Suddenly the clock bell rang 12 times signalling the lateness of the night, the man flinched listening to each tone.

“I must go”

Silas balked, “Go? Now? Why? The party isn’t over yet”

The man hesitated but stepped away “I’m sorry I have to go” before turning to leave.

Silas in a panic, grabbed the others sleeve and begged “will you come again? Tomorrow?”

The man held Silas’s hand and squeezed it gently “yes I will come back” turning to leave through the crowd. Silas ran after the other, not wanting the other to go, hands out stretched “wait, what is your name?” he begged.

The man stopped for only a second turning back to Silas “Bernti” he said before disappearing into the crowd.

Silas raced to where the man had been, spinning on his heels, his eye searching for the other. But the crowd had swallowed him up and he had vanished. Maybe he cold ask Wygar if he had seen the man or his brother if he had noticed a man with a blue and purple mask. Suddenly his arm was grabbed and he was pulled back into a chest, he looked up at the purple mask.

“Silas, I’ve been looking for you” Gernji said, looking down at Silas.

“I er s-sorry I erm” Silas stuttered, as he realised who he was speaking to. His husband-to-be of course not Bernti.

“Are you ok? You seem flustered” Gerni asked, worry evident in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I think it’s just the heat” Silas exclaimed, inwardly chastising himself for thinking of another man in front of his finance. “I’ll be fine” he reassured the other.

“As long as you are sure” at Silas’s nod, he gently pulled Silas to him, wrapping an arm around Silas’s shoulder, “come, your mother wants us to meet some people”.

“Of course” Silas answered and with subtle glance around for Bernti and finding none, he followed his husband-to-be.

* * *

It was only an hour after that people had started leaving, excited to come again tomorrow to guess who each other were beneath their masks. Silas lay on his bed after bidding goodnight to his mother, Farson and Gernji. He undressed, put on his pyjamas and wrapped himself up in his softest robe. Looking out of his window he wondered if Bernti was awake and where was he? He might have been a noble but he hadn’t noticed him when the other nobles arrived. Maybe Bernti had come late and he didn’t notice. He flushed when he remembered how strong his arms felt, maybe he was a soldier? He hadn’t even given his own name, how would they find each other? unless Silas went to every person and asked but it wouldn’t look good if he was found searching for another man while engaged. His mother would be furious. No he shouldn’t be so focused on another man especially in that way, he would be married by the end of the week. No he was better than that and it wouldn’t be fair to Gernji. But he could still be a friend, it had been so easy to talk to him and he made him laugh so hard with his funny jokes and stories. He would have to hope that they would bump into each other again. His eyes felt heavy and he slowly dragged himself to his bed. Sliding under the covers , he squeezed his eyes tight, impatiently waiting for sleep so he could see Bernti tomorrow.


End file.
